1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a hair pin IVC filter device and method to retrieve said device from a body vessel.
2. Background Information
Physicians may place filter devices within the vasculature to treat conditions such as pulmonary embolism and thrombosis. In particular, these devices may be placed in the vena cava. The vena cava is the largest vein in the body. It returns deoxygenated blood to the heart. The vena cava is flexible, and moves as the diaphragm expands and contracts during breathing. The vena cava may also move with a heartbeat. Filters in the vena cava may be placed using minimally invasive techniques either from the jugular or femoral vein. Such devices may contain close loop portions.
In some cases, looped filters exert a lower force on the vena cava wall, which may be desirable. However, said loops may become endothelialized within the body vessel tissue where the loops contact the vessel wall. If temporary placement is intended, such endothelization may make it difficult for the physician to remove these devices. There is a need for a loop filter device that is more easily retrieved. There is also a need for a loop filter device that may accommodate the flexible nature of the vena cava.